legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 August 2012
11:10 a pc or a mac? 11:11 pc 11:11 Windows 7 11:16 Bye guys 12:27 Hi bye 01:15 Raaawr 01:15 oh 01:16 you two are away 01:16 no fun 01:16 03:00 mac??? 03:00 what is this strange world? i dont remember anything exept i was in a ship called he venture explorer 03:01 the venture explorer 03:37 I feel this chat is always Mythrun, LUWikiBot, and me. :P 03:38 Mythrun, how would you feel about a script I wrote that says I'm AFK like, every hour? 03:40 Not good? 03:40 Meh, I won't do it. 03:40 I for see a pile of AFK's building up. 03:40 03:40 Hey Alcom 03:41 Bye Alcom 03:42 Well.. since I'm talking to myself now... I think I'll just go and read or something. Have a nice day/night or whatever it is your are having. 04:31 Hello. I'm back,!!!!, 04:31 and no ones here so.... 04:31 Yeah 04:31 ... 04:32 I'm here. 04:32 Yeah! 04:32 04:32 But it's about time to go. 04:32 Sry I was banned for a month for saying a fake word 04:32 I have places to be. 04:33 ? 04:33 04:33 that's what I said 04:34 I was also moving"...no more Hawaii for me 04:35 I moved from St. Petersburg to Moscow. Get over it. 04:35 St. Petersburg.... 04:35 XD u make me sound petty 04:35 Not as much politics. 04:35 04:37 Well.....what's been going on for the past month 04:37 I don't know. 04:37 04:37 Hows vector? 04:38 is alcom on his usual rant? 04:38 Usual rant? 04:38 04:38 Vector.... haven't seen him in a while. 04:38 Chat has been DEAD. 04:39 So the month I've been gone the wiki has died 04:39 Just a coincidence 04:39 Mabe..... 04:41 Mostly been on Darwin's MC server 04:41 04:41 Cool. 04:41 Darwin doesn't seem like my kind of person. 04:41 I don't know why. 04:41 Anyways. 04:42 I am going to go read about C++. 04:42 http://www.theprojectbuild.weebly.com 04:42 Has he been promoting that he seems like he is on a lot from what I see on chat log 04:42 PB's new site. 04:42 04:42 Ooh yeah something new! 04:42 BRB 04:43 So what do u have to be able to do to join project build? 04:43 Are there different jobs? 04:43 Go to the join page. 04:43 It lists everything. 04:44 I'm going to go read about C++ now. 04:44 It's daytime here.... 04:44 In Russia. 04:45 Well it seems everything project build Needs is what I'm not 04:45 Oh your gone 04:45 ... 04:45 04:47 Hello again 04:47 Reading. 04:47 So. 04:47 Like the site? 04:47 04:47 Did u make it? 04:48 Yes. 04:48 I like it is much more simple than the last 04:48 So dose pb need someone on auto desk inventor? 04:48 Or article wrighters 04:50 Hi 04:50 Autodesk Inventor? Engineering? 04:50 It's a video game, not a piece of machinery. 04:50 (pun intended) 04:51 Bum bum chhh 04:52 So Dose PB need wrighters or anything 04:52 04:52 04:52 I don't think so. 04:52 We need you to spread the word. 04:52 http://www.theprojectbuild.weebly.com 04:52 Ok 04:52 Paste it every where. 04:52 You can drag and drop now. 04:54 XD!!!!,,!!!!,!!,!!,!,!,!,! 04:54 omg I just read the servey 04:54 The last question 04:55 Have u visited the sight today. But if they r on the site they r on it that day 04:56 Anyway gtg 04:56 C u tomarow 12:09 THERE we go. 12:11 hai Alec! 12:12 /) 12:12 (\ 12:13 Don't have much time today.... orientation. I'll stay on as long as possible. 12:15 bttf techno theme playing. 12:15 TEST 12:15 nvm. 12:17 My high school needs a BTTF club. XD 12:18 sigh.... gtg. BAI! 12:29 Everyone is gone 01:09 hi 01:23 hello 01:30 Hi Lost 01:40 hi 01:40 how are you? 01:41 good User_blog:Jamesster.LEGO/LEGO_partnered_with_Roblox NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 01:41 01:41 I know 01:41 it's bad 01:42 its the fall of lego 01:42 sadly this may be true 01:42 its the dark days of lego 01:42 01:42 01:43 so i troll LNA this much Permissions error. 01:43 Special page 01:43 01:43 Sorry, you do not have permission to chat on this wiki. If you think this was a mistake or would like to be reconsidered, please contact an administrator. 01:43 Return to Nexus Adventures Wiki. 01:43 xD 01:43 01:50 Hey pang 01:51 the fall of lego??? 01:51 Hi Squid 01:51 IKR 01:51 whats that? 01:52 I know right 01:52 Seriously, what is it? 01:52 roblox 01:52 Oh God Now I know 01:52 User_blog:Jamesster.LEGO/LEGO_partnered_with_Roblox 01:52 Yeah I saw. 01:53 I really hope LEGO doesn't close funcom (like LU) then makes a game with roblox) 01:53 Pang, Have you ever ordered from pick abrick? 01:53 I haven't, my brother has 01:54 oh 01:55 i made my first order, I just wanted to know, Did all bricks come?, not missing?, and How long did it take, because, when I wait over a week I get impatient 01:56 I think they did for him, but it does take a while 01:56 Hi air 01:56 oh great, 01:56 Ohai air 01:56 hi 01:56 Are you new? 01:56 nope 01:56 User_blog:Totallyhypnosquid/Ninjas_vs_pirates_stopmotion,_Delayed guys i forgot 01:56 /i don't like updating 01:56 to show you this 01:56 Oh kay 01:57 if ui could only fight butterscotch 1 more time 01:57 that would have benn nicew 01:58 srry for spelling im a little sleepy 01:58 What would you rather do, Be the first to play the Lego Minifigs MMO, or have one week of LU 01:58 lu 01:58 I'd rather have a week of LU too 01:59 i want my lvl 45 engineer 01:59 i had to work for my lvl 45 02:00 i wish they made it lvl 50 02:01 hi 02:01 twilight!!!!! 02:02 Hi! 02:02 its me air!!!!!! 02:02 i know how you been doing? 02:02 good 02:02 i missed u so much 02:02 same here 02:03 i see u play minecraft 02:03 i got cracked version 02:03 yah i have my own sver 02:03 to much money for it 02:04 its just 25$ for life 02:04 yah ik but we don't got that kind money for gmaes 02:04 games 02:04 02:04 i want lu backl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:04 it was a grtate game 02:05 yea 02:05 We all want LU back 02:05 Hi Machine 02:05 Back. 02:05 I GOT ON LAST NIGHT BUT U WHERE AWAY 02:05 Me? 02:05 no lost 02:06 Oh, well I was gone most of today.... so yeah. 02:06 i iwsh they made a lu offlline 02:06 Dont' well all? 02:06 yah 02:06 i would solo butter 02:07 i did 02:07 /mt 02:07 *we 02:07 with no uber hammer 02:07 Easy. 02:07 /they ruined last days with uber hammer 02:07 it was good for survival though' 02:08 yes 02:09 lost do u play any other games besides minecraft 02:09 yes 02:09 ah, I remember when I beat survival, In beta 02:09 i have x box 02:09 rats 02:09 /what i mean is pc 02:09 just MC 02:09 oh 02:10 i play roblox 02:10 but i own this wiki for the new LU http://legominifiguresmmo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 02:10 not a fan of it 02:10 ik a lu friend in that game i play 02:10 he was 02:10 XxtheothercandymanxX 02:11 lost got a youtube acc? 02:11 i am going to get one soon 02:11 /i got won 02:11 cool 02:11 BBL 02:12 you sould try to save up for MC 02:12 ya that way we could survive together 02:12 02:13 P 02:13 AFK 02:13 Gtg, cya all 02:13 /man i wish i could actually see u in lu again 02:13 /bye 02:14 /well i gtg to i got my stuff i got to check 02:14 maybe see u tommoro ? 02:14 well bye! 02:14 ok i am on all day 02:14 every day\ 02:14 /see ya bff 02:14 bye 02:14 02:15 real life freind? 02:32 bye 03:04 hi 03:23 Hello 03:26 03:29 ugggg i hit my head on 2 metel cups and i was out for a 1 HR 03:30 04:22 hi 02:14 bye 02:14 02:15 real life freind? 02:32 bye 03:04 hi 03:23 Hello 03:26 03:29 ugggg i hit my head on 2 metel cups and i was out for a 1 HR 03:30 04:22 hi 07:53 Hi all 07:53 Pang! :D 07:53 LOL @ the last thing Lost said 07:53 :P 08:02 Back to Chrome... BRB 08:08 Back on Chrome. :D 08:21 hi 08:21 playin minecraft and chatting :D 08:21 Playing MC as well. 08:21 But not chatting, of course. :P 08:22 any chance you have a server? 08:22 :P 08:23 back 08:23 Hi Hikai 08:23 ello mate 08:23 (no im not australian) 08:24 :P 08:24 I've (sadly) been told they don't actually say that there :( 08:24 NOOOOOOO! 08:24 :P 08:24 they also are nothing like Steve Irwin or Johnny Thunder 08:24 it made me sad 08:25 my disguise never worked D}: 08:25 Hello 08:25 Hi Pang! 08:26 i thought people called him pan................. 08:26 Hi there Darwin 08:26 so many diamonds 08:26 People call me many things. Some call me Pan, others Pang, those who don't know me well call me PANGOLIN2, and others, those who'se lives I saved from imminent and severe death, call me, "The Monument Defender!" 08:27 (Best...intro...ever!!!) 08:27 most people call me kai :| 08:27 Would you prefer me to call you Kai, or Hikai? 08:27 peoples theres a hi in it !!!! 08:27 can u read 08:28 peoples 08:28 lol 08:28 (epic rage bout nothin) 08:28 lllooolll 08:29 http://watchplayread.com/files/2011/04/hurr-durr-derp-face-going-super-saiyan.jpg 08:29 lllloooll 08:29 Hi Master 08:29 :P 08:29 bye 08:30 I have an announcement to make. id anyone notice gone for months? 08:30 *did 08:30 *did anyone notice that I was gone for months? 08:30 Yes we did 08:31 how are you? 08:32 I was absent to to my vacation in frnace 08:32 France? 08:32 cool 08:33 On August, 3 2012 ... http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:MasterSamurai 08:33 I retired form this wiki... 08:33 aww 08:33 Due to not many edits 08:33 Leog Universe is over 08:33 *Lego 08:33 I like Ninjago and was obsessed with it starting in 2011 08:34 Imagination is hard to extinguish 08:34 Well I did that to myself... 08:34 Sorry... 08:34 Oh I don't mean it will be coming back 08:35 I'm just gonna pretend the entire rest of it to myself 08:35 :P 08:35 People just got... to childish. There are swarms of Bronies 08:35 *too 08:35 No offense 08:35 true 08:35 take Darwin here for example :P 08:35 Some people were not childish though 08:35 I'm not, i think... 08:36 btw, anyone know when Hollis will be around next? 08:36 If you want to visit me: http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:MasterSamurai 08:36 This is my last post on this chat and wiki 08:36 Bye. 08:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOnAlG0fr0k&feature=plcp 08:36 Hi Terrific 08:37 No idea what it's from but cool 08:38 This guy is awesome at redoing music from Zelda games. 08:39 ooh Zelda 08:39 Does'nt the word Ocarina give you a hint? :p 08:40 I don't plahy Zelda 08:40 ._. 08:40 WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH YOUR LIFE. 08:40 Building LEGO 08:40 dugh 08:41 *duh 08:41 :P 08:42 ._. 08:42 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/6809 08:42 This should get you started. 08:43 My bro plays zelda,maybe he's interested 08:43 Lol teriffic 08:43 I'm just not a big gamer 08:44 I'm hoping to get Majora's Mask for the Wii U 08:44 You say your not a big gamer and you played LU...? :P 08:44 LU was AWESOME!!! 08:44 no game can even compare 08:45 I dont think Wii U will be good 08:45 Squid tested it, better ask him 08:45 Squid...? 08:45 That guy is a nintendo fan,of course he'll say its good 08:45 hmm, true 08:46 Ive never been a big fan of nintendo 08:46 Who's squid? 08:46 or a fan 08:46 TotallyHypnoSquid 08:46 He comes on the chat quite regularly 08:46 I wont be visiting the chat so often anymore,either 08:47 :O 08:47 But..but... 08:47 but ? 08:47 but we're LFF (LEGO Friends Forever) 08:47 (cries at no more Darwin) 08:47 I still hate how that Lego Zelda idea got 10,000 subs and this one did'nt: http://www.project-continuum.blogspot.com/ 08:49 Im going on vacation,pang 08:49 ooohh :P 08:50 you gonna come back then? 08:54 (silence) 08:54 ... 08:57 yeah 08:57 cool 08:57 of course 08:57 :) 08:57 going anywhere nice on holiday? 08:58 just traveling to a different part of the country,nothing special :P 08:58 cool :) 08:58 I'm off to Cuba at the end of the month :) 08:59 Cool 08:59 have fun 08:59 sadly, it means I won't be allowed to go to America for a while, but I can't afford it so it's ok 08:59 lol 08:59 then what's the problem ? 09:00 no problem :) 09:01 :p 09:02 TF2 modding :D 09:02 cool 09:02 The mod has a glitch that i can see cloaked spy's >:{D 09:02 nice 09:03 I should just replace the texture to green XD 09:04 haha 09:04 ALL YOUR LIFES ARE BELONG TO US 09:06 >:) 09:07 Here lies spy,he cloaked;and died as idiot 09:08 still, aren't you making it a bit too easy? 09:08 I wont change it to green 09:09 The mod is a different player model 09:09 (lego) 09:09 And it added a LEGO head that cant cloak 09:09 so yeah 09:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZouYNu3Z6k 09:11 ^le random song 09:12 Hi Twister 09:12 Hey 09:12 brb I am going to change my account picture. 09:13 ok 09:16 Can't find the place where I do that... 09:16 your profile page 09:17 ohhhh ok 09:17 if you scroll over your avatar, it gives you a "change avatar" option 09:18 *Listens to Song of Storms* 09:21 Dang all my in-game pics are on my other computer 09:21 This is ok tho 09:24 welcome back 09:25 (nexus) 09:25 Are the users on the side the only people who use the chat? 09:26 users of the wiki? 09:26 the list of users on the side of this screen 09:27 they are the people who are currently in the chat 09:27 Ok 09:27 as you can see, everyone is afk at the minute :P 09:27 yeah :P 09:27 other than me 09:27 and the ever watching wikibot 09:27 :P 09:28 I'm guessing you were "MrTwister" in LU? 09:28 Wow how did you guess :P 09:28 :P 09:28 I was also "Pangolin2" 09:28 ok 09:28 which was your favourite faction? 09:28 Sentinel. 09:29 cool 09:29 Venture was nice tho 09:29 I'm (venture) all the way 09:29 :P 09:29 (puts on buccaneer suit) 09:29 :P 09:29 What are all the emoji commands for this. and :P 09:29 like most emotes, they're in brackets 09:30 venture like this? 09:30 main ones are venture sentinel paradox assembly nexus 09:30 but curly brackets 09:30 ok 09:30 so ( ) 09:30 {venture} 09:30 oh 09:30 (lu) 09:30 ok 09:30 lu 09:30 (venture) 09:30 (oldlu) 09:30 ahh ok 09:30 lu 09:31 :) 09:31 think there are some more 09:31 dunno which 09:31 ok 09:31 Do you play on a LU minecraft server? 09:32 no, I don't have Minecraft 09:32 ok 09:32 Play any other MMOs? 09:32 Lost, Darwin, and Machine all do, maybe when one of them comes back ask them? 09:32 ok 09:32 I used to play SWTOR, but it got too expensive and simply wasn't as good as LU 09:33 Who are the other users who are on sometimes? Yeah I looked into that and that is what I though too. 09:33 erm 09:33 there are quite a lot of us 09:34 and I'm from the UK so I'm not on when others are here 09:34 ok 09:34 I played on storm sometimes 09:35 you may have met my friend "Brickface" there 09:35 That rings a bell 09:35 I was MrMind, FrogJob and SenseiNaki. My little cousins made my names for me :P 09:36 cool :) 09:36 Well I gtg 09:36 Cya later 09:36 Ok pleasure meeting a Nexus Force survivor 09:36 come back again! 09:37 ok. I will. 10:02 New guy ? 10:03 yup 10:06 Kewl 10:29 Hi Alec 10:29 That was .... interesting. 10:29 ohai. :P 10:29 High School Orientation today. 10:29 3 words... 3 little words.... were heard 3 times today. 10:30 My 10:30 Little 10:30 Pony. :P 10:30 O_o 10:30 MLP Club at my school. 10:30 Oh..my...god 10:30 you wouldn't believe the Freshmen's reaction. 10:30 w.w.w...why?!?!?!?! 10:31 well, maybe you would. :P 10:31 You going to High School, why on earth would you immediately give yourself the reputation of "that wierd pony guy"? 10:31 Hi Quick! 10:31 Helloooo everyone! 10:32 My 3 closest friends, Kevin, Zuhair, and Isaiah... they had reactions too. :P 10:32 ohai. 10:32 Not seen you in a while Quick 10:32 Yep. 10:32 well, its not like I SAID I was a brony. They Principal.... and Vice Principle.... mentioned it. :P 10:32 lolwut? 10:33 They mentioned the MLP club, I mean. :P 10:33 haha 10:33 I get confused with USA stuff, which age range is high school? We don't have it here 10:33 Kevin chuckled when the announced the club, Isaiah "ooooh"ed, Zuhair stared at me. :P 10:34 14-18 10:34 aah 10:34 that covers 2 different age ranges here 10:35 Adult and teen? :P 10:35 Hai Alec! 10:35 Hai! 10:35 /) :D 10:35 Read above. :P 10:35 (\ 10:35 srsly. do it. :P 10:35 here we have; 10:35 nursery (2-4) 10:35 reception: (4-5) 10:35 primary (5-10) 10:35 secondary (10-16) 10:35 College/6th form (16-18) 10:35 University (18+) 10:36 thats a lot of ranges. :P 10:36 yup 10:36 How about Senior? 50 and up? :P 10:36 XD 10:37 ohai. 10:37 read what i was saying? :P 10:37 Hmm,mine are pretty similar to pang's. 10:37 Yeah 10:37 Dont know what to think of that 10:37 My friends are just like : rainbows. are. AWESOME 10:37 Rainbows ARE awesome 10:37 rainbows = drugs. :P 10:37 (i agree) 10:38 hehlo. :P 10:38 with pang,not alec 10:38 *hehlol 10:38 Hallo! 10:38 Rainbows are awesome..... be careful saying that. :P 10:38 hallo, again. :P 10:38 Hi 10:39 How are ya 10:39 And goodmorning :P 10:39 For me its 3:39 in the evening. :P 10:39 *4 10:39 *4:39 10:40 23:39 here 10:40 Latin is a fun enough class. :P 10:40 go to bed. :P 10:40 Dont you mean 23:40 Pang ? 10:40 NO 10:40 no? 10:40 Pang stays up :P 10:40 B) 10:40 ah.... :P 10:40 Like 10:40 A 10:40 must find more LU people's youtube chanels 10:40 BOSS 10:40 got SSRock's up atm 10:40 There's a splashtop pop-up stuck at the bottom of my screen -.- 10:41 Alecwarper64. first result. :P 10:41 Adblock my son 10:41 mine's koekje00005 :P 10:41 adblock is a life saver 10:41 True 10:41 And a time saver 10:41 meh. i never use adblock. :P 10:41 hmm, I know both of them, dunno if I'm subbed tho 10:41 I am to Quick's 10:41 Alec, your browser isn't complete :P 10:42 I have a grandma and great aunt who love clicking spam mail. :P 10:42 lol 10:42 That's not a good plan 10:42 I got to see my grandma open some. :P 10:42 brb 10:42 Or then need to be loved :p 10:42 The thing is... they send it to ME! 10:43 Block 'em 10:43 :P 10:43 No, I wouldn't block my grandma... maybe my great aunt. :P 10:43 LOOOOOOOL 10:44 hi again 10:44 My grandma sometimes sends real mail. :P 10:44 HAI. 10:44 I ate a sandwich with ham and melted cheese :D 10:45 yay for you. :P 10:45 I remember times before adblock. I was always the 1.000.000th visitor on every website :P 10:45 XD 10:45 xD 10:45 That's why i don't go on those SITES. :P 10:46 lets look at my history to prove it. :P 10:46 My reaction to pizza : http://www.fimfiction.net/story/45529/1/Remember/Remember 10:46 lets see... 10:47 you link a fanfic? :P 10:47 Too 10:47 Much 10:47 Text 10:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69baCijI05s llooollll 10:47 I did that tons of times,Pang 10:47 :) 10:47 ^_^ 10:47 While wearing the hazmat outfit ^^ 10:47 Ahhh... back in the day when we were promised a great LEGO Universe :) 10:48 And now i hope to get a another good LEGO MMO (from LEGO) 10:48 It turns out, I still haven't gotten over LU :/ 10:48 wiki stuff, Russian opera, Dr Who music, EQD, chat, pastebin, google... see? Nothing bad. :P 10:48 me neither 10:49 Pastebin ? oh god,why 10:49 FimFiction my friend 10:49 it was so i could see some author's name. :P 10:49 Wonder what the funcom MMO will be like 10:49 And fim fic doesn't have it. 10:49 Anyways,im going off,cya guys! 10:49 Cya 10:49 BAI! 10:49 BAI! 10:49 cya 10:49 aww 10:49 I was late 10:50 :P 10:50 so much... history. :P 10:51 ANYways. 10:51 Oh cool. I forgot about this site. 10:51 See? History. Don't Clear it. It helps you remember cool sites. :P 10:54 killed chat, didn't i? :P 10:54 Yep 10:54 usually do. :P 10:55 well... i'm usually the one who kills chat when its killed... I must have killed it again. :P 10:56 lol 10:56 OHAI. CIVILIZATION. 10:56 yo ;) 10:56 CIVILIZATION, MEET CAPS. :P 10:57 Caps, meet s p a c e 10:57 lol 10:57 space is cool. :P 10:57 "space space' 10:58 "gotta go to space! Space!" 10:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFgeustBpFk 10:58 :P 10:58 PoRtAL. :P 10:59 8reload 11:00 * *reload 11:00 whats going on? 11:01 someone say something. 11:01 Derp 11:01 ohai. :P 11:01 Okay, good, chats working... 11:20 Magic eraser 11:31 gtg. BAI! 11:31 cya 11:43 Welcome back 11:43 hey 11:43 Still on? :P 11:44 yeah... 11:44 lol 11:44 Just check to see who was on I gtg now. :P 11:44 ok cya 11:44 Cya 2012 08 17